1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supporting apparatus for a refuse container which apparatus both circumscribes the container and retains the lid thereon to prevent access to or tipping of the container by dogs and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents disclose garbage can holders which are permanently fastened to the lid of the garbage can: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,808,173; 3,463,429; and 3,547,273. The following U.S. patents disclose garbage can holders that have a lower can supporting member and an upper lid engaging member: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,409,326 and 3,128,981.